


Wish You Were Here

by IronWoman359



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: Logan and Roman have been dating for just over a year, and Roman has been gone for months touring as a cast member of a musical. Logan is thrilled for him of course, but sometimes the long distance thing can be tough. Especially on nights when he feels particularly alone…





	Wish You Were Here

Most days, Logan was fine. He was happy living alone, going through the same routine everyday. Wake up early, eat breakfast and read the news, drive to the high school where he worked as a science teacher, stay after for an hour or two (sometimes three) grading papers, come home, have dinner, do a little more grading then go to bed, to do it all again the next day. Logan liked his routine, he liked his job, and he liked his space…but he loved Roman. 

When they had first started getting to know each other, Roman had been a massive variable in Logan’s routine that the teacher hadn’t quite known how to respond to, but as time went on he found himself falling in love with the actor’s eccentric nature, grand sweeping gestures, and romantic personality. 

“You practically glow around him, Lo,” his best friend Virgil had pointed out when Logan had come to him for advice on the infernal  _feelings_  he seemed to be unable to get rid of. “He makes you happy. And I can tell you make him happy too. What’s so bad about that?” 

Nothing, as it turned out. They started dating and Logan found that his life had a new joy incomparable to any he’d experienced before. The first few months of their relationship were wonderful, and Roman had even been understanding when Logan fearfully admitted that he was asexual. 

“I didn’t fall in love with you because I wanted to have sex with you,” Roman had said, cupping Logan’s face with his hands. “I fell in love with you because I love the person you are. I love how passionate you are about your work, I love watching you geek out over little things that make you excited, and I love sitting in the same room with you, sharing your space and just  _being._  I love  _you,_  Logan, and your orientation could never change that.” 

Logan had never loved a person more than in that moment. 

But of course, it couldn’t stay perfect forever. 

Roman auditioned for a role in a show put on by a professional touring group, and had been cast. He had told Logan the news, and sounded so excited…but also worried at the same time. 

“What is it?” Logan had pressed him, reading the uncertainty in his eyes. 

“It’s just…if I take the role, I’ll have to leave town…I’d be on the road for months.” He took Logan’s hand, brushing the knuckles with his thumb. “I don’t want to be away from you,” he murmured, pressing his forehead to Logan’s, staring down at their hands. 

“Roman, this is your dream,” Logan insisted. “And I can’t bear the thought of you throwing it away because of me. We can make the long distance thing work, I promise. I think you should take it.” 

Roman did accept the role in the end, and he and Logan racked up a message history longer than War and Peace over the months that followed. They texted each other constantly, and video called as often as possible, sometimes staying up late into the night, staring at the screen and giggling, each refusing to be the one to hang up first. All in all, Logan considered the long distance relationship to be a success. He was happy, Roman was happy, and they were happy together. 

Except…the nights they weren’t. 

Sometimes, Logan couldn’t help it, he just  _missed_  Roman so much. Good morning texts didn’t come close to waking up to the sound of Roman’s gentle snoring, video chatting while eating pizza didn’t compare to actually sharing a meal with him, and hearing Roman’s voice say “I love you” through his phone speaker just didn’t measure up to the little things he used to do to show it; bringing him a fresh cup of tea when his had grown cold, wrapping his arms around him from behind when cooking, and closing his laptop with a gentle “you should get some sleep, hon,” when he’d been up working too late. 

Logan sighed. 

He was happy for Roman, he really was. But sometimes there was just no getting rid of the hollowness that ate at his chest when he was really missing him…and tonight was one of those nights. 

The pile of astronomy essays he’d been trying to grade lay forgotten on the coffee table, his brain far to distracted to be able to concentrate on reading them. He picked up his phone and stared at the screen: no new messages. He desperately wanted to call Roman, but they’d figured out early on in their long distance days that Roman’s schedule was unpredictable, while Logan’s was like clockwork. Thus, Roman initiated nearly all of their calls, so that they’d be sure to be able to talk uninterrupted. Logan sent a text instead, a quick  _Missing you tonight._  He almost added a heart emoji, but he rarely used emojis when texting, and he was determined to not let a little heartache change that. 

Instead, he scrolled down his contacts and hit Virgil’s name, selecting the video call option. If anyone could cheer him up right now it was his best friend. Virgil answered on the second ring, his purple bangs and dark brown eyes filling the screen. 

“Hey Logan, what’s up?” 

“Good evening, Virgil,” Logan began, but before he could continue a bright, chipper third voice cut in. 

“Is that Logan? Hi Logan!!!” 

Virgil smirked, and tilted the camera a bit so that his boyfriend was visible in the frame next to him, their fingers interlocked. 

“Patton says hi.”

Logan smiled, though he couldn’t help but feel a stab of guilt as he did. Of course, the two were having a date night, he shouldn’t have presumed that Virgil was free. 

“Hello, Patton. I trust you are well?” 

“I’m doing just great, kiddo!” Patton said cheerily. Logan’s lips twitched upwards in a small smile as Virgil laughed, a fond look in his eyes. He hadn’t seen Virgil as happy as he was with Patton in a long time, and was beyond glad that the two of them had finally found each other. But now, he didn’t want to intrude on their time together. If anything, it made the ache in his own chest worse, seeing a reminder of what he was missing. 

“Anyway,” Virgil was saying, tilting the phone back again so that Patton was hidden from view. “What’s up with the call?” 

Logan shook his head. 

“I merely wanted to see if you were free this evening. However, I see that you and Patton are otherwise engaged, and I don’t wish to interrupt. So I’ll just hang up and let you enjoy yourselves…” 

“Lo?” Virgil’s voice was low, but probing, an understanding look in his eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

Logan sighed. There was no use in hiding his feelings from Virgil, who sometimes knew his emotions better than he did himself. 

“I have simply found myself…missing Roman. More so than usual, on this particular night,” he admitted quietly, not looking at the camera. “It really is illogical, some nights I am perfectly fine being alone, I have no reason not to be tonight-” 

“Logan, it’s okay to miss him,” Virgil interjected. “It’s not illogical to want to see him, or to wish for company.” 

“Do you to come over?” Patton’s voice came through the speakers. “We were just starting a movie night, you’re welcome to join us!” 

Logan shook his head. 

“No, I don’t want to bother you-”

“It’s no trouble at all, Lo. Really,” Virgil insisted, but Logan was adamant. 

“You two need your time together. I do not wish to bring the mood down with my presence.” 

“Lo-” 

“Thank you both, but no.” 

“Well, at least join us for lunch tomorrow?” Patton persisted. “It’s Saturday, so you’ll have the day off, right?” 

“Please Logan?” Virgil added when Logan hesitated. “It’s not good for you to be alone so much. 

“Very well then, that is agreeable, I suppose.” 

“Good.” Virgil smiled, a little sadly. “Love you, Logan.” 

“The feeling is mutual, my friend,” Logan said, the ghost of a smile twitching at his own lips before he hung up the call to let the overwhelming quiet and emptiness seep back into the room. 

As it turned out, the quiet emptiness didn’t last as long as Logan had been expecting, as not five minutes later his phone buzzed on the coffee table. He picked it up, then smiled when he saw the caller ID. 

Roman. 

Just a voice call, but still, better than nothing. 

“Hello Roman.” 

“HELLO, my gallant-minded professor!” Roman’s boisterous voice sounded through the speakers, making Logan smile. “I received your text, and thought I would call.” 

“That was sweet of you, thank you,” Logan said, trying to sound happier than he felt. Roman though, clearly the superior actor, saw right through it. 

“Are you quite alright, my love?” 

Logan sighed, and rubbed his eyes wearily. 

“I…I am well, Roman, don’t worry. I merely…found myself wishing for your company tonight. I always do, of course, but tonight…”

“Tonight it’s bad?” Roman’s voice was soft and understanding, and Logan could picture the face that went with that voice in his mind so clearly that it made his insides ache. He nodded, forgetting for a moment that Roman could not see him. Roman chuckled, and his tone was teasing. 

“Did you just nod on a voice call?” 

“Maybe,” Logan admitted with a small laugh. 

“You really must be out of it then,” Roman said, a smile audible in his voice, but then he paused. “Logan…” 

_**God,**  the way he said his name made his heart  **sore**  with longing… _

“What can I do to help?” Roman finished quietly. 

_Come home,_ Logan wanted to say, but he pushed the desire away and pondered the question for a moment before responding. 

“Just…talk? Tell me everything that happened today, I want to hear it all.” 

A rush of static came through the speakers as Roman heaved a sigh. 

“Been traveling most of the day…there’s been a complication with the latest show so everyone is stressed…” 

Roman kept talking, and Logan listened, drinking in his voice more than the actual words he was saying. It was nice, sitting here on the couch, listening to Roman talk, but it wasn’t enough to fully make the ache go away. 

“Logan?” Roman asked, and Logan suddenly realized that he’d been asked a question. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” 

“I said ‘and how was your day, my love?’” Roman repeated. 

“Oh.” How  _had_  his day been? 

“Uneventful, really. Just, wishing you were here, I suppose.” 

“I’ll be home before you know it, my love,” Roman said, and if Logan had been paying more attention he might have heard the playfulness in Roman’s tone. 

“I spoke with Virgil and Patton earlier this evening,” Logan continued, remembering his promise to eat lunch with them the next day. 

“Oh? How are Padre and the Emo Knightmare doing?” 

“They’re doing well. We’re going to get lunch tomorrow.”

“Sounds like fun.” 

“It should be an adequate distraction, yes.”

“Distraction?” Logan could practically hear the frown in Roman’s voice. “Distraction from what?” 

“From…from you, I suppose.”

“What? Why would you want to be distracted from me?” 

Logan sighed again, and he could feel a few tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. 

“I just…I  _miss_  you so much Roman, I know it’s selfish of me, I know it is, and I’m so happy for you, really I am, but it’s hard to be alone; most days I am capable of ignoring that feeling, but today it’s just been eating away at me, preventing me from concentrating, and I feel so stupid but I can’t help myself, Roman, I-” 

“Hey, hey.” Roman’s voice was soft and gentle, and it brought Logan out of his spiraling thoughts and back to the present. “You’re not selfish, Logan. You’re certainly not stupid, and you don’t have to ignore your feelings. I’ve missed you too, honey, and there have been days when I’ve had a hard time focusing on the production because I was thinking of you instead.” 

“Really?” Logan asked, admittedly a bit surprised. “I had assumed that life in theatre would keep you very happy.” 

“I  _am_  happy, Logan, I really do love it here, but…I love  _you_  more. And I keep seeing things or meeting people and thinking ‘Logan would love this’ or ‘Logan and this person would get along so great.’ When I’m performing and get pre-show jitters, I imagine that you’re in the audience, and the jitters go away, but then at the end of the show when you aren’t there I can’t help but feel disappointed, even though I know you weren’t ever really there.” 

Logan cracked a small smile at that, shaking his head. 

“That’s pretty illogical of you,” he said, knowing already what Roman’s response would be. He wasn’t disappointed. 

“ _Love_  is illogical, my Loganberry. And if being in love with you makes me a fool, then I shall be the happiest fool in all the land!” 

Logan laughed, but the sound faded away into another sigh. 

“What is it, my dear?” 

“I wish I could  _see_  you,” Logan murmured, feeling more tears unwillingly pool in his eyes. 

“So do I, love,” Roman replied gently. “In fact…” 

A knock at the door pulled Logan out of the conversation, and he frowned. 

“What on earth?” he muttered, before turning his attention back to Roman. “I’m sorry, could you repeat what you said? There was a knock at my door just now and I didn’t catch what you said.” 

“Shouldn’t you answer it then?” 

“Whoever it is can wait a moment, this is more important,” Logan insisted. 

“What if they can’t wait?” Roman’s voice was playful, excitement bubbling at the edge of his words. “What if they’ve been waiting for months and can’t bear to wait a second longer?” 

Logan stared at the door, dumbfounded, and before he knew what he was doing he was crossing the room, hesitating for the briefest of moments before yanking the door open, his hand flying to his mouth as soon as he saw what was on the other side. 

Roman stood grinning in the doorframe, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and his phone pressed against his ear. 

“Hi,” he said, his voice coming through the phone speaker still pressed to Logan’s ear. 

Logan froze, his mouth slightly agape. A million questions ran through his mind,  _how was Roman here? What was he doing? Why wasn’t he on tour?_  But he couldn’t seem to care enough to find an answer, as his feet carried him forward and he all but crashed into Roman, who wrapped strong arms around him in the tightest hug Logan had had in  _ages._ He was laughing, or maybe crying, but it didn’t matter anymore because Roman was  _here_ , solid and warm and real, and everything in the universe was just  _right_  in that moment. 

Later, they would talk. Roman would tell him about how the theatre for their last performance had had unexpected electrical issues, postponing the show and giving the cast and crew a two week break while they fixed the problem. He’d regale him with stories about life on the road and reenact the funniest moments from onstage and backstage, and Logan would respond with stories about things his students had said and the messes that Patton got Virgil into, they would go to lunch  _together_  the next day, and Patton would squeal and wrap both of them in a hug while Virgil grinned. 

But for now, they simply clung to each other, reunited at long last.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm still working on the Lost and Found update, but I got this prompt on tumblr and it was too cute not to write! Thank you all for your comments and support, it means the world! <3


End file.
